Zim and Dib's Magic meetings
by G.I.R1
Summary: Ok, this is the last chapter...but who said that it's the last adventure (hehehehe).
1. Hello muggles

Ok this is my first fic and I'm trying to make it really interesting so review, REVIEW I SAY! Oh yeah and my friend HelgaGP is in it too.  
  
  
  
Ok, first the characters are Zim, Dib, Gaz, Gir, Jenny (HelgaGP), and Katie (ME!), Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, And Ron Wesley.  
  
One day when Dib was going to go and spy on Zim he saw something in the sky that was going at an in the sky at amazing speed and it wasn't a shooting star. Anyway, he went to go check it out, but when he got there nothing was there so he investigated and found nothing.  
  
The next day two new kids arrived to skool and their names were Jenny and Katie  
  
(^_^) one had brown hair and the other had blonde. Both Zim and Dib were suspicious. Why would they come when it's so early in the skool year why not at the very beginning?  
  
When skool was over Zim and Dib followed Jenny and Katie home. "You wanted to see what they were up to too huh?"Dib said in a whisper. "Yes, but I expected no help from you stinky earth boy!" Zim said. When the girls got home their home look regular, but not to Zim and Dib.  
  
That night when the to girls went to bed Dib and Zim snuck into the house and they both found a secret passage leading to an underground room. It looked scary enough, but they also thought it as interesting too. They started and Dib tripped from not looking where he was going and while going downstairs they heard noises and hid quickly but nothing came after them. Again they started down the stairs and found a room with books, villas with liquids in them, a caldron, and a few sticks that were shaped it an awkward way. Beds were down in the room too and Dib and Zim could tell something was in them and one started to move! A hand reached out, took the glasses off the floor, and got up. Zim and Dib hid. It was a boy and he got out of his bed and started to go upstairs. Zim and Dib followed. He went into Katie's room and said to her "Katie….Katie are you awake?" "I am now" she said. "I couldn't sleep I heard a loud sound" he said. "Hey Harry you don't think anyone is in the house do you?" Katie said. "I hope not." Zim and Dib gasped and looked at each other. "Hey I just heard another sound" Harry said. From Zim and Dib's gasp. Zim and Dib thought in their minds "so that's his name." "Wake the others."  
  
Dib and Zim started to sneak down the stairs when Dib tripped again THUMP THUMP.  
  
"Hey I heard something even louder" Katie said. Once Harry woke up everyone they all met in the living room while Zim and Dib hid under the stairs. We'll all split up and find what's making the noise Katie said. "It seems to get louder and louder so something is wrong" said Harry. "Wait, what will we do if it's a person?" said Jenny. "Use your magic to keep them still until we get there" said Katie. They all split and she heard breathing! She knew someone was there so first she acted as if she didn't know someone was there so she left and then hid around the corner and then she saw two kids creep out of the stairs and then she yelled a spell and they froze!  
  
Later, everyone got upstairs and Katie unfroze they two kids. "Why are you in our house?" She said.  
  
"Why are speaking of magic, and why do you have a secret room, and why do you" "Ok Ok slow down. You two are from skool right?" She said. "That depends stinky earth girl!" Suddenly Katie said a spell and he suddenly started to vibrate very fast. "It's a secret and only you two can know ok?" Katie said. "Ok, but not if it's to take over humans!" Dib said.  
  
"Huh..oh no we don't want to do that, we come from a school that's called Hogwarts and we came here to see how humans live it's apart of this project we have to do and if we get a good grade off of it we might get to stay longer if we like it and we don't get caught. At Hogwarts we learn magic. This is Harry is one of two survivors from You-Know Who, I'm the other survivor, Hermoine, and Ron, I believe you know Jenny from skool." "Wait a minute who is You-Know-Who?" Dib said. "His real name is Vol..Harry you don't mind if I say it right.?" "no" said Harry. "Voldemort, a very powerful wizard that is really bad and Harry has the exact kind of wand he uses, also to you see the mark of his forehead that's from him and since I'm the other survivor I'." "Wait a minute you two are the only survivors from him" said Dib. "yeah but anyway Katie has the same mark of her forehead like me, but she has another one on her hand. See how if looks like a cloud of multicolor and swooshes around that's another mark from him." Harry said. "Whenever he's near the forehead mark starts to burn very badly, but my multicolored mark seems to do something else because almost nothing can come close to hurt me because when ever I'm about to get seriously hurt like almost dead hurt it turns to bright colors and somehow I know how to protect myself but anyway will you keep our secret?" Katie said. " I can keep a secret like that," Dib said. "I won't if you make me vibrate any longer!" Zim said. Suddenly Hermoine put a spell on Zim and he stopped vibrating. "You can come over when ever if you would like to, but make sure no one sees you" Katie said. "Alright" said Dib. "If you blow our cover you will pay!" said Ron. Zim and Dib both gulped. "Kinda reminds me of Gaz." Said Dib.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I hope you liked that chapter and I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER YOU GOT THAT SO DON'T SEW ME! I just like his books. If you liked please review I'm begging you! 


	2. What's that..you have a secret.

Ok if you liked that chapter I hope you like this one and it has everyone in it.  
  
The next day Dib and Zim were so stunned that they didn't even think about plans to get rid of each other……weird huh? Katie and Jenny were at skool that day and Zim and Dib couldn't stop thinking about how different they were, of course that is what they thought.  
  
After skool Zim and Dib followed Katie and Jenny back to their house. Jenny turned around and saw them.  
  
"You muggles can come over if you want." Said Jenny  
  
"Why would I ever trust a muggle or whatever that is let alone a witch or what ever they call you!"  
  
"Watch it! Trust me I know spells that you won't like you moron of a muggle!" Shouted Jenny.  
  
"Don't you ever call me that again I'm not a muggle or a hum...woops said too much already" said Zim  
  
"We'll come over, but for fun I got some questions for you and that other hype of wizards" said Dib.  
  
"uuuuuuuuuk" said Katie in a rather weird voice.  
  
When they got home Harry ran straight to Katie and said  
  
"I think you need to see something that I found today" he said to Katie.  
  
"Hey can you make different things such as oh aliens?" Said Dib  
  
"If your wondering about the moron beside you he's not an alien." Said Jenny  
  
"phew!" said Zim  
  
"He's a green moron!" Yelled Jenny.  
  
"Be quiet weird magic stink beast!" Zim yelled back.  
  
Katie followed Harry down the secret passage way and she saw that Ron was making a potion that was multicolored with red, blue, purple, and green.  
  
"What's the potion for and what kind is it?" Katie asked.  
  
"Well I was kinda fooling around and kinda turned Hermoine into a mouse" Ron said timidly.  
  
"YOU WHAT!" Katie yelled.  
  
"Well she's right here and she can still take so she can just tell me what to do" Ron said.  
  
"No that's not it, If you do a big spell Dumboldore and Voldimort if…."  
  
Just then Zim, Dib, and Jenny were walking down the stairchase and Katie said  
  
"NNUUUUUUU! You things didn't just hear what we just said right."  
  
"Well we heard about spells, that er whatever they call her turned into a mouse, and thous thing could and then that all we heard" Dib said.  
  
"Good" Kati said in relief.  
  
"Hey I have one question though, what is the project that you are actually doing and what's it for?  
  
"Oh nothing that would concern you, or at least don't think it would." Harry said with a worry look on his face.  
  
"Oh really than who are all toughs people you were talking about and what will they find" Dib said.  
  
"ummm" Katie and Harry said together. 


	3. scars

Ok I hope you liked the second chapter so I'm going to make this one even more suspense and if you ever read this story PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Oh and another thing I DON'T OWN HARRYPOTTER ARE INVADER ZIM!!!!!!  
  
Ok we left off where Zim and Dib thought that Katie and harry had a secret to tell them and they're kinda suspicious.  
  
"Well do you and something to tell us or not" Dib said.  
  
"Umm well" Harry mumbled  
  
"Hey why you two are trying to find something out for once have you ever though that I'M STILL MOUSE!" Hermoine yelled.  
  
"Ron quiet her down and try to turn her back into a brainy witch ok" (I mean her smart self not a brat.)  
  
Katie said.  
  
"We just can't tell you right now." Harry explained  
  
Suddenly a door slammed and someone was walking thorough the house.  
  
"Come one Harry lets see who it is or what it is" Katie said  
  
"Ok, does this have anything to do will that little secret of yours" Dib said while looking al a little hole in the celling and he could see who was walking in the house.  
  
"What do you see Dib" Harry said.  
  
"Well I see a couple of things that SMELL LIKE FEETTTTTTY" Zim yelled.  
  
"Zim just be quiet or do you want to be exposed to the whole world and have people run test and projects on you?" Jenny said.  
  
"YES" Said everybody except Zim.  
  
"Hey it looks like a guy with a turban on his head with a diary or journal" Dib said  
  
"Professor Quirrel with T. M. Riddle's diary I thought thoughts guys were supposed to be dead and…uh oh Ron do you still have your rat?" Katie said  
  
"Yeah he's OW! He bit me well anyways here he is." Ron said  
  
"I think thoughts guys are looking for him since he really is Peter Piggrew." Katie said  
  
"And I think there trying to go up against us by Voldomorts orders since we survived his attacks four times." Harry said  
  
"And now he must by ready to get rid of us." Katie said.  
  
"Wait a minute you two said that you two were here for a project and now your telling us that you're here to hide from them." Jenny said  
  
"Kinda" Harry and Katie said together.  
  
"Well why did you two bring us" Hermoine said when somehow she just turned into a human.  
  
"Finally you asked that, well Katie and I are kinda like the stunt people so if were would we can try to get rid of whoever is after us, Jenny and Hermoine are like that brainy witches to they can help us if we get hurt. And Ron since you have a wide range of people to turn to for more help you can just take us to them." Harry explained.  
  
"But I have one more question, How did you know Vol…I mean You-Know-Who was coming" Ron said  
  
"Easy, our scars were hurting. If fact they're really hurting right now." Harry said  
  
"Well in order to get rid of them we have to get them into a portal back to Dumbledore or at least get him to take care of this" said Katie  
  
"But he can't know were here" Said Jenny  
  
"You stink beasts you doomed HAHAHAHA!" Laughed Zim  
  
"You green freak you are too!" said Jenny.  
  
"well let's make a portal" Said Hermoine. 


	4. Hogwarts most wanted, and stupid

Ok I hope you liked the last chapter, but who ever reads this spread this story all over FanFic because I want more reviews!  
  
Quirrle was searching the house.  
  
"I'll have to distract them while you four are making the portal." Katie said  
  
"I'll go with you" Harry said  
  
"No, at least one of us needs to stay back." Katie said  
  
"Ok, but be careful." Harry said  
  
"I'll yell for you if I need help" said Katie  
  
Katie started to sneak up the stairs when she saw some shadows walking down the stairs so she took out her wands and set a spell right at the tallest figure. Her scar on her hand was glowing and the one on her forehead was extremely red like it was bleeding. (Her scar on her hand makes it so that when she wants to cast a spell she doesn't need to say it just point to wherever and whatever spell she's learned so far that she wants comes out, and her parents tought her all sorts of magic before they died, mostly dark arts.) They magic hit the tall figure and he screamed. Katie started to run up the stairs and pushed him back.  
  
"What do you want Quirrle!?" Katie yelled  
  
"Mr. Quirrle to you and I think you know what I'm looking for and your going to him over!" Quirrle said  
  
"If your looking for Peter he's gone." Katie said  
  
"WHAT! Your just trying to trick me, don't even try it because it won't work." Quirrle said  
  
Katie yelled for Harry and he came rushing up stairs. Quirrle got them at just the right moment and set a spell on them and transported them to a cave in South America ( I don't know why).  
  
"Where are we?" Harry said in a shacky voice.  
  
"This place is very familiar ummmm….. Oh I know, have you seen the movie Tome Raider?" Katie said  
  
"um once" Harry said  
  
" Well that's where we are in that cave and judging by all the noise I believe were really in the story and the only way back is to help Lara Croft." Katie said  
  
"oh no" Harry said  
  
Meanwhile, back at the house  
  
"AHAHAHAHA YOUR ALL DOOMED AHAAHAHAHAHA" Zim yelled  
  
"dodododd Hey master whatcha doing?" GIR said  
  
"Gir how did you get here?" Zim said  
  
"I rode a squearl with a donut." GIR said  
  
"Hey now the the green bohymynth kid has yelled, QUIRRLE KNOWS WHERE WE ARE YOU SYCO PATHIC FREAK!" Jenny yelled  
  
"AHAHAHA if the teacher will be interested he can take you to scientist so they can study you ahahah!" Dib said  
  
Quirrel was in the room and GIR went up to him and said  
  
"YAH I GOING TO BE SICK!"  
  
and went over to Quirrel and horfed all over him  
  
"nooooo GIR" Ron yelled  
  
Quirrle looked up, raised up his want and said…  
  
Well whatcha think of that…i'm trying to make so interesting that you'll tell all your friends to read this story and REVIEW. I DON'T OWN TOME RAIDER! 


	5. UHOH...FREEZE FRAME

Ok, this reason I put Lara Croft in the last story is because we had just bought it and I'm crazy over it!  
  
I DON'T OWN THE MOVIE TOMB RAIDER, HARRY POTTER, OR INVADER ZIM, BUT I DO OWN ME! Hehehe ^_^  
  
Ok, Katie and Harry were walking down a big hall way in the cave when they heard growling and screaming. Suddenly, someone was running towards them and then ran past them. Then Katie and Harry thought that that was Lara, then Katie said pointing in the opposite direction  
  
"wrong way"  
  
They turned around and started to run after her. After a while of running they finally caught up to her.  
  
"Zup Lara, need help?" Katie said  
  
"What the…what are you two doing here?" Said Lara.  
  
"Explaining later" Harry said.  
  
"Hey by the way why are we running?" Harry said  
  
"Look behind you kid" Lara said  
  
Behind them was a huge black lizard looking thing with fangs, extra arms and legs, and was about triple size of Lara.  
  
"Ohhhhh, that's what were running from." Harry said  
  
Soon they found a small opening in a wall and went through itthe the thing was left behind.  
  
Meanwhile back at the house……  
  
"uhoh" said Ron  
  
Quirrel raised his wand and suddenly Hermoine said a spell and everything just froze because she thought that once Harry and Katie got back they could help so they were the only ones to stop him, but it didn't work on GIR, Zim, or Dib.  
  
"Ok Zim this is the last time I'll ever let you work with me and tell that robot to gimme back my cameras!" Dib said.  
  
"No, they're pretty" GIR said  
  
"GIMME" Dib said again  
  
"QUIET YOU STINK BEASTS! Ok first we need to find thoughs weird humans to help us." Zim said, but when he said that Dib looked straight at Jenny and Zim look straight at Hermoine, and GIR looked at a picture of a toceetoos and a pig.  
  
"TOCEETOS COMAND ME" GIR said.  
  
"He GIR, if you show us how to find those maggles or whatever we'll give you a bunch of toceetos" Zim said  
  
"okey dokey!" GIR said with big wide open eyes and drooling at the mouth.  
  
When Lara, Harry, and Katie were walking they explained why they were there and they asked her to do them a favor.  
  
"Well I could go for another adventure in a whole different place" Lara said  
  
"Ok then we just need to find our way back to the house, lets hope everyone's ok" Harry said 


	6. So..um..we meet again?

Ok, this reason I put Lara Croft in the last story is because we had just bought it and I'm crazy over it!  
  
I DON'T OWN THE MOVIE TOMB RAIDER, HARRY POTTER, OR INVADER ZIM, BUT I DO OWN ME! Hehehe ^_^ "I know that's kinda corky"  
  
"Do you two even know how you got here?" Lara said  
  
"um well kinda" Harry said  
  
"kinda oh great" said Lara  
  
"oh don't freak I'll get us back" Katie said.  
  
Then Katie took out her wands and a red flash came out of them, but only Katie disappeared.  
  
"Ok this is freaking me out" Katie said  
  
Katie was in a place where she was kinda like in her memory and so she was starting to walk when she came across some white bright door so she went through it and sure enough she came to the house where everything was froze, so again she used her magic to call Harry and Lara. A big mirror or something like that showed up if front of them and Katie told them how to get back. When they got back Lara said  
  
"Ok what's wrong with picture"  
  
Suddenly a black thing came up to them. Harry and Katie weren't sure what it was so Katie walked up to it and it took off it's hood and it was Dumbledoor!  
  
"Oh crud" Katie said  
  
"Where have you two been?" Dumbledoor said  
  
"We thought that you wouldn't understand." Harry said  
  
"Ok am I missing something here they is a guy here with a long white beard here." Lara said  
  
"As for you, I'll send you back home." Dumbledoor said  
  
"WAIT" Lara yelled, but suddenly there was a flash of green and she was gone.  
  
"Hey why did you do that?" Katie said  
  
But suddenly Dumbledoor transformed into a black figure, but this time it wasn't because the cloak. It had blood red snake eyes and slits for a nose.  
  
"MISSED ME!" 


	7. Don't think you got rid of us yet

Ok this should be the last chapter, and don't worry I'll write more stories so hang oh to your Tacos.  
  
"Well we sure didn't see that coming now did you?" Katie said  
  
"Guess not" Harry replied  
  
"THIS IS FOR ALL THOSE TROBLES YOU CAUSED ME!" said Vol…Who-Know-Who  
  
"YOUR PINK HEHEHEH" GIR said  
  
"GIR how did you get here?" Katie said  
  
"I rode a watch with a cookie" GIR said  
  
"FEEL MY RATH WEIRD, STINKY, HOG BEAST!" Zim said  
  
"YEAH, YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS BECAUSE I'VE ALMOST GOT MY CAMERA READY!" Said Dib  
  
Then Voldimort aimed his wand at Dib and ZIM and fired, but suddenly out of now where Hermoine and Jenny came and pushed ZIM and Dib out of the way and sadly the spell hit them in their rib cages. They laid there mostionless . ZIM and Dib stood there and for once their eyes were watering up.  
  
"Ron get them to Hospita Wing" Katie said  
  
"Wait take up too" Zim and Dib said  
  
"Ok everyone go with Ron, Harry and I need to stay here." Katie said  
  
Katie and Harry watch as everyone left and then turned their heads to Voldimort.  
  
"THIS IS FOR ALL THE TROBLE YOU CAUSED ME!" Yelled Voldimort.  
  
He casted a green spell at Katie and she jumped out of the way, but then it curved twords Harry so fast that Katie made a mirror go right in front of the spell blocking it's path and bouncing it back twords Voldimort hitting him in the stomach. Then Katie had an idea that her and Harry would always have the mirror with them to make spells bounce back.  
  
"And I thought you knew how to get rid of us." Katie said smartly.  
  
"Katie, ever heard that your mouth will one day get you into troble?" Harry said  
  
"Yeah so?" replied Katie  
  
"Well that time in NOW!" yelled Harry  
  
Voldimort had started to turn white and start to fall. Then he fell, but a white ghost appeared and zoomed all aver the room making Harry and Katie's heads turn constantly, but they could never keep their eyes on it. But suddenly it was gone, but a few seconds later Katie and Harry turned around and there it was and it ran through both their body making them fall and knocking them out and the Katie tried to keep her eyes open and the ghost had disappeared, but when her eye sight was starting to get blurry a black, purple, and green object came and Katie couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and shut them. 


	8. Were safe...for now.

Ok this might be the last chapter. Enjoy. -_-  
  
Katie and Harry awoke in a red and black room with a lot of cords and wires.  
  
"Aw good you're awake."  
  
"Who are you exactly?" Harry said  
  
"I am Pak, that stupid Tak's sister…(then she said under her breath) ok in and out…in and out," said Pak  
  
"So do you have a disguised SIR?" Said Katie  
  
"Yeah, I have it disguised as a mongoose." Pak said  
  
"Anyway, where's Zim, and Dib, and Jenny, and Hermoine, and Ron?" Harry Said  
  
" Don't worry they're at Hospital Wing." Pak said  
  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!" Harry and Katie said together.  
  
"Well there is a big story behind it all. Ok, it all started about 5 years ago when I was supposed to go to accept my duties as lieutenant of the whole Irken army, when I was locked in the candy room for the Tallest. About a few days later I got out and found that my sister got the duties! I went to the tallest and they said that they wouldn't change it because they didn't like my height so I got myself a voot cruiser and left for here. I crashed near a big, long branched tree when I fell unconscience . I woke up in a hospital and the headmaster told me all what had happened and the purpose of the school and I stayed there for a while until Harry came, but before I left, I heard about a girl that was supposed to come and had suvived Voldimort's attack and was able to live by herself for 7 years and learned magic by herself without having to say a word. I decided to devote my life finding the girl and now I have, anyway why don't we head back to Hopital wing." Pak said  
  
Well Katie, Harry, and Pak came to Hopital Wing and everyone even Pak, Dib, and Zim were to learn magic from a test Dumbldore gave that saying the they had wizard blood so Dumbledore sent a letter to professor Membrane (Dib's Dad) saying that Dib should learn magic and he said alright.  
  
There might be a sequel to this story :1 


End file.
